Pervert, A Z-Star FanFiction
by ZStarFan
Summary: Another Z-Star FanFiction. Kobyashi (The Main Protagonist) is the central character in this story. This story is about him being a pervert with nothing to do. This is set in between Episodes 6 and 7 of Z-Star Academy. I do not own Z-Star nor do I own anything Dragon Ball related. This is for fun. I have permission from Z-Star Academy to make this. This story is full humor. Enjoy.


Damn, Kobyashi, back at it again with being a Pervert!  
* = Narrator

*This Fanfic takes place between Episodes 6 and 7 of Z-Star Academy*

Kobyashi was in his house, bored out of his mind. He tried going to sleep, with no such luck. He tried watching TV but all of the channels were showing terrible Sitcoms. He wanted to train again so badly. He was a Saiyan! He loved to fight! But since the whole Darashi ordeal a while ago, he's unfit to train in his current condition. Especially since he was told he doesn't have long to live because of Darashi.  
**If you haven't seen Z-Star, he's the evil being that resides inside of Kobyashi**

It was no fair all of his friends were training like crazy while he couldn't do anything. Kobyashi figured he should fly around and look for something to do that'll get rid of his boredom. So with that, he ventures out.

*Kobyashi sighs*  
"There's nothing to do...i'm so bored..."

He was about to fly back home when he happened to look to his far left, and there he saw it..

The Hot Springs.

Kobyashi then grew a perverse grin.

"I know what I'll do..."

*Kobyashi wasn't always a perv. He didn't think like that until recently. It was actually after the Darashi incident.  
He had went into a short coma following his meeting with the clone of Janemba inside his mind. The next thing he knew when he had awoken he was isolated near a lake and a small waterfall. But he soon found out he had no clothes on...

But upon looking around, he discovered he wasn't alone. He saw a girl, who also had no clothes, sitting down near him. Now, Kobyashi could have just looked away, but in that moment, the Pervert in him had awoken. And he couldn't help BUT stare. He noticed her curves, and everything. She looked hot as hell. He had a nosebleed. Now unfortunately for Kobyashi, the girl noticed him and gave him a hard smack that brought Kobyashi to his senses.

After meeting the girl, who later told him her name was Silvie, Kobyashi changed. He became a pervert. Not on the levels of Elder Kai and Master Roshi, but a pervert nonetheless. A closet Pervert.*

Kobyashi flew to the ground and quietly hid behind some bushes right behind the Hot Springs. He had a great view of the Springs. His eyes darted around, looking for a good looking girl soaking in the Hot Springs. And then he noticed!

On the far right, not one, not two, but THREE gorgeous women were conversing in the waters. They looked to be in their mid twenties. Kobyashi's jaw dropped upon seeing them! Almost immediately a huge blush formed on his face and he could feel himself "stiffen" in his crotch area! Kobyashi really wanted them to get out so he could see them in all their naked glory!

Almost as if on cue, one of the girls decided it was time to get out. Kobyashi's blush grew even redder.

She looked absolutely amazing! She had a sexy figure, a nice and firm butt, great hips, big boobs, and long purple hair. Kobyashi's eyes grew BIG and he formed a nosebleed. Kobyashi was going crazy at the sight!

Kobyashi felt like "toying" with his erection right then and there! But then another crazy moment happened. The other girls were about to come out as well, and so they did. They also looked just as sexy as the other two girls, and that made Kobyashi lose his mind!

Kobyashi even left a "wet" spot right in his pants at the sight!

*Yes, Kobyashi creamed himself.  
What a perv.*

Kobyashi grew a super massive nosebleed and fell back in ecstasy. Kobyashi nearly fainted.  
Upon sitting back up, he noticed the women were already gone.  
"Aww, man." Kobyashi mutters under his breath.

*Kobyashi felt faint breathing behind his neck creep up*

Sam: "Kobyashi what are you doing?"


End file.
